The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
A typical recording studio includes a studio and a control room. The studio provides an area where performers play instruments and voice artists sing, narrate, or speak. The control room is where the sound from the studio is recorded. The control room also allows playback and manipulation of the recorded sound. Producers and audio engineers may manipulate, process, balance, or mix sound recordings in numerous ways to create a final version. For instance, separate sound recordings can be layered on top of one another. In addition, properties of the sound recordings, such as the volume, balance, and pitch can also be manipulated.
Although producers and audio engineers mix the final version, before the final version is distributed, other individuals determine if the final version is acceptable or if changes are required. Clients, artists, and executives are examples of possible other individuals that may provide input as to how a final version should be changed. Possible changes can include a small change, such as slightly adjusting a single property of a single sound recording, all the way through re-recording each sound recording. Regardless of the scope of the change, the final version must be again manipulated or re-mixed. In addition, the audio may be combined with video, which increases the complexity of the approval process as the properties of the video and the combination of audio and video will be changed numerous times during this step. Once an updated final version is completed, approval of a high-quality master version is likely again required from other individuals. Once the final master version is approved by the appropriate parties, the master media file can be distributed accordingly.